Ticking Cadaver
by IntraSule
Summary: A radioactive orb from a meteor is stuck inside the abdomen of Lili Zwingli's body, and any high emotions and stress she feels can trigger it. Can anyone save her? (Will improve summary soon. XD)


"Move out of the way!" A voice called out. Moments later, a group of doctors, paramedics, and SWAT members burst through the double doors of the hospital, frightening every patient, nurse, and other staff worker as they rushed huddled together to the emergency rooms. They surrounded a stretcher and a portable IV unit, yelling out orders to nurses and surgeons as they adminstered medicine to their young patient and public threat.

Among the huddled group was a young man who ran with them, panting and panicking and praying ceaselessly as he sprinted alongside the stretcher they pushed. The doctors and SWAT team tried again and again to push the young man away, to send him away so they could have more space to work and that his panic wouldn't cause a distraction to them, but he wouldn't budge; he wasn't about to leave the young patient alone.

"B-Brother?" The young patient on the stretcher, Lilli Zwingli, called out in a barely audible breath. She panted heavily afterwards, as if speaking that one single word had put too much strain on her lungs and weakened her immensely. Judging by the sickly paleness of her sweat-soaked skin and the hollowness around her wide, green eyes- now void of the bright innocence that used to shine so much- it wouldn't be much of an exaggeration to think so. She weakly rose her hand, her fingers twitching, looking for human contact.

The young man, Lilli's older brother, Vash Zwingli, snatched up his younger sister's hand and gripped it, gently enough so that it wouldn't add more pain to the one she's already suffering but firmly enough to let her know that he was there. "Sister, I'm here," he said.

"B-brother, i-it hurts," Lilli sobbed with as much energy as she can muster.

"I know, Lilli, I know," Vash said. His eyes, watery from the helplessness and fear as his younger sister became sicker every moment, wandered to the girl's stomach where some strange, unidentified orb glowed from within, radiating in a soft, pale, blue-green illumination that pulsated like a beating heart. Vash gulped on air; his mouth was dry from the panic feeding on him. He was panicking because he knew that if the SWAT team had to come to aid his little sister, then whatever this orb was, it was dangerous, so dangerous that it could kill his little sister and any human being within close perimeters.

"Brother, i-it hurts so much...I...I can't breathe..."

"Try to breathe, Lilli, okay?! Try to breathe, I'm right here with you!"

"Nurse Ostik!" One of the doctors called out to a group of nurses that they ran by, "get to the intercom! Tell everyone to move to safety by clearing out of the first and second levels!"

"First, second, and third levels!" A SWAT member corrected him.

"First, second, and _third _levels! Clear levels one, two, and three."

Hearing the order from within her hazy mind, Lilli tightened her fingers around Vash's hand. "Brother, please don't leave me! I'm scared!" She cried, the orb in her gut imperceptibly pulsating faster.

"I'm not going to leave you, Lilli, okay?"

Lilli nodded and smiled weakly. "Okay..."

_"Attention all staff of the Blue Lion Hospital," _a calm, elderly woman's voice echoed in static through the halls, _"this is an emergency evacuation protocol. Please have patients and workers evacuate levels one, two, and three of the hospital in a calm and orderly manner. I repeat, please evacauate levels one, two, and three of the hospital and please remain calm in doing so. Thank you."_

Just as they have with the hospital's entrance, the staff burst through the doors of an emergency room and pulled the stretcher up to a bed. They then lifted the mat up with Lilli still on it and transferred her from the stretcher to the bed next to it, making her and Vash separate their hands. When Vash tried to get back to his sister, to hold her hand again and stand by her until this whole catastrophe was over and he was sure that his sister was going to make it out of the hospital alive, a person started to block him with an arm.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Vash yelled.

"B-brother?"

"Lilli, hold on a second, okay?! I'm still here!"

"Hey, someone get that kid out of here!" One of the doctors barked.

"What? No, don't!" Vashshouted. The nurse who barricaded him with his arm started to push him towards the doors, but Vash fought back.

"Big brother?!" Lilli cried as she sensed her brother in trouble. The thought of her brother's absence, and the distress she could hear in his voice, quickened her heart rate and the pulsation of the orb inside her. "Vash, please don't leave!"

"I'm not going to leave!" Vash jabbed his elbow into the nurse, causing more helpers to come and make Vash leave. He fought against them all. "Let me go! I have to be by my sister! She's scared!"

Lilli tried to reach out in her brother's direction, but a nurse took her arm and began the procedure of inserting a fresh IV needle inside her. "No, let go of my arm, please! I want my brother!" The orb inside her glowed as if it was displaying her distress when she was too weak to do so herself.

"See? Let me go! She needs me!"

The sedatives in the IV started to calm Lilli just a bit,

"Someone get that damn kid out of here! We need room!"

"Come on, son, come outside with us where it's safe."

"No! Lilli!"

The sedatives in the liquid had started its calming effects, but when Lilli heard her name called, her mind became hyper with panic and confusion. As weak and sick as she was, Lilli started to wave her arms around wildly in an attempt to move and get to Vash; the conflict between the sedatives and the hysteria she was experiencing made her nauseous, tired, frightened, and a bit angry at the people that were driving her brother away. The orb was growing larger and larger by the second.

"Brother! Brother! Please!"

Vash again rammed his elbows into the guts of the people trying to drag him away. "Get the fuck off! Let me go!"

"Someone settle these two down! We need to start the surgical removal or else!"

"Don't make him leave, please! Vash, don't leave! I'm scared!"

"Doctor Scholl, the orb! What's going on?!"

"It _hurts! _Brother, please, help me!" Lilli strained as she reached her hand out closer to Vash.

"Lilli, I'm not leaving!"

"Nurses, get that young man out of this room! Son, you can't be in here, it's too dangerous and you're in the way!"

"No! Brother!" Lilli shrieked. The orb inside her shone brightly, its energy coursing through her body and making every single cell in her flesh and blood fiery hot. "Aaaaagh!"

"I don't care!" With some superhuman strength untapped from before, Vash shook off an entire group of six and charged towards the operating table where his sister glowed and twisted in pain, reaching for her outstretched hand.

_"Get this kid out of here!"_

_"LILLI!"_

_"VASH!"_

Instantly, a burst of powerful light, with swirls of pale blue and green, pushed out of Lilli and swallowed the space of the entire first floor of the Blue Lion Hospital, releasing the intense heat of a thousand suns from the fragile body and onto any and every living organism unfortnate enough to be near.

* * *

I shouldn't have posted this. ಠ_ಠ I have about a hundred more stories to complete, but my dumbass self decided to add one more to the list. I just wanted to post something since I seem to be on such a dry period when it comes to writing, and the fact that this little thing was in my laptop for a while didn't help my growing excitement for it at all. *infinity headdesk*


End file.
